First Day
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: New rookies arrive at 15th. They'll need all the luck they can get. One shot.


First Day

New rookies arrive at 15th. They'll need all the luck they can get. One shot,

**A/N: I love using my characters in several one shots. Post Winter Cold. Enjoy! I don't own Rookie Blue… **

Jacob Johnson hadalways dreamed about becoming a cop. He would be the first one in hisfamily since the rest of them had their names in things like art of medicine, still he wouldn't let people get him down on his career choice. He walked in the first day, head high and confidence.

"Look at that" Oliver told Jerry, who turned around just in time to see Jacob put on a cap "Fresh meat"

"You are disgusting" Jerry chuckled "and we only got one?"

"They don't make them like in the old days, I remember when they came in packs, they wanted to play tough and help people". They walked towards Jacob cockily; they could feel the nervousness the smell of fear.

"You are a new rookie, right?" Johnson nodded "Oliver Shaw"

"A pleasure to meet you sir" Jacob said shaking his hand "I am sorry I was late"

"Just don't let It happen again" Jerry said "Jerry Barber, welcome to 15th"

"Pretty excited to be here" Johnson smiled. The rest of the morning went smoothly. Johnson was paired up with Dov first. Both of them quiet "so. How long have you been working here?"

Dov sighed "About 11 years" Had it really been that long? "I bet you are nervous, you got picked up after all the other Rookies so it's going to be really hard to catch up, it's best when you start in teams" Jacob gasped "what was your problem anyway?"

"Paperwork sir" Jacob said shyly "They got all messed up"

"Right, I've been there" Dov tried to loosen up the mood "don't sweat it, I mean let's just hope you get your own training officer or you will have to share and that is really a mess"

"You got a kid?" Jacob asked. He instantly regretted his "sir?" Dov turned to the picture he was looking at, resting on the dashboard. It was a picture of him and Hannah when she was about 10

"I do, her name is Hannah" Dov said proudly "She's older now"

"Right, well she's very pretty sir" Jacob smiled at him. He could sense the comment had not pleased him much, the he relaxed once again.

**Rookie Blue**

Andy made her way to the station alone; Sam would be getting in a couple hours later. She could see people staring at her "What's going on?" She asked Dov "is it something in my face?"

"No, everyone is on to the new topic" Andy raised an eyebrow "A new rookie just got in today, quite a softy if I should say"

"Nice!" Andy said "so what's the dirt?"

"Don't know yet" He said sadly "apparently I have lost my touch"

"How many rookies, we've got?" she asked quietly. Dov smiled

"4, counting the new kid" he said happily "remember when we were them?" They turned to where the rookies stood; Johnson had already joined the two girls and another guy

**Rookie Blue **

It all happened too fast, faster than he had been able to process, he just remembered being with his face down on the ground, his nose bleeding.

"Milo?" He could hear Sam say. He opened his eyes as his father scolded him. This had been a first on his academic record "did you hear what I say?" Sam held a bag of ice on his nose and with the other dialed Andy's number to tell her he was okay. "Don't move"

"It hurts" Milo mumbled. He knew he wouldn't get out of this that easily, it wasn't like he was a little boy "I'm sorry"

"I'll ask again, what happened?" Sam's voice was grave, like the times when he would tell Andy when something was wrong back when she was a rookie. Milo remembered that tone from when his parents argued.

"I got hit, so I hit back" Milo gasped from the pain as Sam cleaned the wound on his head. Sam grinned. He sounded so much like him "I'm sorry, I knew I was wrong but they had no right to pick on those kids"

"So you decided it was up to you to play cop? I already have that job and it's a bit more complicated than you think" his father said huskily "I talked to your teacher and she said the kid you hit was older and bigger than you"

"He was, so what?" He regretted instantly what he had said. Sam smiled

"I am proud of you" Milo was taken aback, was his father saying it was okay to hit people "But what you did is still wrong". There it was, the fatherly instinct in Sam Swarek jumped in

**Rookie Blue**

He had always loved going to thestation after school. But today he wasn't so happy about it, he didn't want his mom or anyone for that matter to see him like that. Sam walked behind him and it was then in there that he felt like a criminal. After a couple glances from both rookies and seniors officers he finally saw his mom. She had a worried sick look on her face "it's better than it looks" Sam said reassuringly, but Andy never thought she would see her son in such condition, especially at ten.

"Dad already gave "the talk"" Milo said quickly when his mother was about to speak. He let it be for now. Milo walked away to where Jerry stood. He touched his forehead softly "are you planning to go to the hospital?"

"I might, but it's not that bad Uncle Jerry" He said. Sam rolled his eyes "He insisted he was fine, so I don't know, he thinks he's too old for being taken care of"

"Its fine dad" He said stubbornly "can I go now?" Milo walked to the parade to get some fresh air. He stayed there for about 20 minutes, he could hear them cheering inside, they were probably assigning tasks and rookies to someone else. Johnson walked to where he was a while later

"Hey" Johnson said coolly "looks like you got yourself into trouble huh?" Milo shrugged. "Sorry, not my place"

"Its okay" Milo smiled sadly "is you new?"

"Yeah, I started today" Johnson grinned "looks like they are all just thinking how to make us suffer right?"

"You have no idea" Milo grinned "I've seen a lot of rookies come and go, but you'll do fine, how you've got?"

"What?" He asked confused

"Who's your training officer?" Milo found it somewhat funny the way he was so innocent

"Swarek" Jacob said quietly "why is that bad?"

"Good luck… you'll need it" Milo smiled widely. He would know. If there was something that Sam Swarek did right was his job,

"Why would you say that?" Milo shrugged "I got a go or Swarek will kill me". He had to walk slowly because he couldn't help but see the look on his face. The same look he got when he was about to be grounded.

**The end. **

**Want more of Milo? I have a bunch other ideas! Please review **


End file.
